


A Battle of Wits

by SkellyTelly



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Drinking, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: The two must duel it out to see which one is carrying the other's child. Though they each may have found their match...





	1. A Dual

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a drabble, but I think the idea has grown on me? I will see to it that I write some more on this!

“Whoa, slow down there, hotshot.” Stretch was quick to interrupt Edge before going off the deep end with his giddy rambling, “… When did we say that it was gonna be  _me_  carrying this kid?”

 

Edge was caught off guard, he was not expecting to have his line of thinking challenged like this, “… Well, you can’t possibly believe that _I_ would allow myself to be laid up by being gravid with child! I was almost sure that you would take that more!”

 

“Do you think that I, _the Chimney Skeleton_ , would so easily cut cold turkey while being  _pregante._ You got more endurance than me, I'm sure you'd make a great _child bearer_.” Stretch argued back.

 

The two exchanged glares, Edge’s petulant squinting vs. Stretch’s unamused half-lidded eyes. After a few moments of silence, Edge was the one to break through, “Then there is only one way to decide which of us shall be a candidate for carrying our child: a test of wits!”

 

Stretch slowly raised a brow, “ _Test of wits_ , huh?”

 

“With the most traditional test of all!” Edge held out a fist, “ _Rock, paper, scissors!_ ”

 

Stretch looked at Edge’s hand, blinking slowly, then looked back up at Edge, “... Alright.” He gave a shrug.

 

Both held out their hands, “Best two out of three!” Edge said, they shook their hands up and down, counting off:

 

“ _Rock! Paper! Scissors! SHOOT!_ ”

 

Stretch: Paper  
Edge: Scissors

 

“ _Nyeheh!_ ” Edge exclaimed, marking an invisible tally for himself.

 

“Just you wait, pal,” Stretch warned, bringing his hand back up as they counted off a second time:

 

“ _Rock! Paper! Scissors! SHOOT!_ ”

 

Stretch: Paper  
Edge: Paper

 

“Ah! A draw!” Edge hummed, looking up at Stretch, was this some kind of trick? Did he expect for Edge to come a third time now with scissors as to thwart him with a rock? Or could it be a bluff and that Stretch would pick scissors and trick him? Ah! How sneaky! Edge was one step ahead.

 

“ _Rock! Paper! Scissors! SHOOT!_ ”

 

Stretch: Paper  
Edge: Rock

 

“Heh, nice.” Stretch covered Edge’s hand with his own, but Edge retracted back, “Gotta love a close game, makes things all the more intense, eh?”

 

Edge yanked his hand back, this wasn’t good at all. Okay, Stretch has done nothing, but paper this whole time, surely, he planned to pull out scissors last minute. Or perhaps, he would pick paper again. Edge had come to know Stretch pretty well by this point and knew how much he would jest with Edge. Stretch has a strange tolerance for annoyance, and he was especially one to get off on annoying the ever-loving hell out of him. If Edge was to end up pregnant, he was sure to never get a chance of any solace with this joker trying everything he could to pester him all while he would be pacified by carrying their child. Was this his plan all along? What if Stretch would-

 

“Uh hey? Earth to Edgelord?”

 

Edge shook his head, “Prepare yourself!”

 

Stretch smiled and chuckled, “Alright, hope you’re ready to start shopping in the maternity section.”

 

 _You wish,_  Edge mocked in his mind.

 

“ _Rock!_

 

_Paper!_

 

_Scissors!_

 

 _ **SHOOT!**_ ”

 

Edge:  _Scissors_

 

Stretch…

 

_Paper._

 

“THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WINS!” Edge immediately celebrated and threw his arms up in the air.

 

Stretch on the other hand… Seemed rather chill, he gave an exasperated sigh, putting his hands in his pockets, “Welp, guess I’m gonna have to start cutting back on cigarettes... Entirely.”

 

Edge looked to Stretch, and sure, he seemed his ever “laxed” self, but… No, something felt off. The way he looked over to somewhere else and his brow pinching up ever so, “… Stretch?”

 

This caught his attention.

 

“Are… You… Um…” Edge’s usual spunk having softened now to a much more serious tone, “Is this okay with you?”

 

Stretch was hesitant to reply, he would have shrugged it off, and just go with it. Though… No, yeah, this was eating at him a little, “Heh, if I’m being honest? I’m just… Kinda nervous. Never been one to know much about pregnancy and all that, plus I… I’m not joking about it being hard to kick my cigarette habit. I’m even worried that it would maybe make things harder for me than having a baby is going to.”

 

Edge frowned, “… Then we can just wait!”

 

Stretch rubbed his arm, “Aw Edge…”

 

“Give you time to come off cigarettes, maybe we can start preparing for it before we ever even get pregnant! Be well on our way to being parents in no time! Won’t need to even worry about scrambling to put together a baby room before a baby arrives in a short amount of time!” Edge pulled Stretch in to hold in his arms, “… And… Perhaps… If we give it more time… Maybe I would…” mumble mumble.

 

“Hm? What was that?” Stretch leaned in closer to Edge’s body.

 

Edge was stubborn about responding, but inhaled loudly through his nose, “Maybe I, instead, could be the proper carrier of this child… MAYBE!.. We’ll have to wait and see.”

 

Stretch smirked, and leaned onto him, “I think I got a better idea of how we decide who carries, then.” His hands came up to wrap around Edge’s torso, “So, whenever we’re ready to start _trying_ … We just… Switch off who tops… And just see whoever gets pregnant first… Let fate decide.” His hands reached up to brush the nape of Edge’s neck to head, “How’s that sound?”

 

Edge shivered to the touch and the low drop to Stretch’s voice, he was quite pleased, “Sounds like a grand plan.”


	2. A Draw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this fic was meant to only be a one off, but I made a followup drabble and terribly sorry for the exposition, I'll try to be better about that!
> 
> Also, I edited some details out, only cause they would've bumped this fic's rating to Explicit, oops.
> 
> EDIT: Some changes are being made to the overall fic, for example, making it a bigger story than a simple one-off/drabble, also making it mature instead since I'll throw in some of the sexual themes I was holding back on. No porn, but sexual descriptions for sure.

A good plan... For _Stretch_.

 

Edge swore that he knew, that jerk _knew_  what he was doing. And now here he was, trying to somehow fold in over himself, just to look into this fabricated magic abdomen of his. Having felt off for a few days now, he knew that it could only mean something was up.

 

Eventually, he got up and to check himself in the mirror. Heaving himself to his feet, he walked to the mirror that hung over their closet door, his shirt long forgotten now and tossed basketball style into the laundry hamper. Studying his middle from the reflection in the mirror...

 

Yeah, if that white speck had anything to say, he definitely was pregnant.

 

 

* * *

 

This was part of the plan at least, they had already set aside days last month to clear out the impromptu storage room, give it a new coat of paint that would be much easier on the eyes (for the baby, but also for them as it was some terribly gaudy orange that just clashed with the rest of the home), and a thorough cleaning of cobwebs and dirt. 

 

The project took some time, but all the while doing it, Stretch was weaning himself off cigarettes. It was not easy, and Edge found him to be quite cranky some days. He would cave and just smoke one cigarette for a couple minutes, but each day he put it off more and more. Finally, he had tossed his last pack out to finally stop the temptation... Except then having to cave and get some nicotine gum, which he has slowly been weaning from now too. Baby steps... 

 

But now, Stretch might be pleased to know that he may not have to give up nicotine anymore. Seeing that he clearly won in this competition of “who gets pregnant first”.

 

Since Edge originally won the battle of wits, aka “Rock, Paper, Scissors”, he was the one to _top_ first. Which was fairly standard, Edge typically dominated in bed. Stretch was just so easy going, he kinda saw it as an excuse to just be lazy and let Edge get off on his whole power kink. Possessive dirty talk while  _rawing_  him. It did get Stretch off, he would play into it, and be reduced to little mewls and would even tear up at the intensity of it all. Edge was quite proud of himself.

 

Though for round two, Stretch topped. He was more of a _teasing_ type: slow and sensual, holding out the suspense and playing up the anticipation for Edge. He was not as rough, in fact, he was too soft that it drove Edge fucking crazy, wanting him to go faster or to do something rough like a bite. Instead, Stretch would be testing his patience and giving light _little_ love bites now and then. Eventually, once Edge was broken down into begging out of pure desperation for Stretch to fuck him and make him cum, Stretch seemed to comply and start to pick up the pace. He wouldn’t have to do much until Edge was climaxing and a tired wreck. That lazy fucker.

 

Of course, nothing came of the first attempts, so they tried again... And again... And again... And again... Truly, it had been a good solid three months of  _trying_. Results just were not yielding for either of them. They actually started to get worried.

 

And yet, here they are, no longer needing to worry about a thing.

 

* * *

 

Okay, maybe Edge was a little worried. For as much as he willingly tossed his hat into the ring, he did not actually expect for it to be  _him_. Alright then, time to face the music.

 

As Edge put on a clean shirt and pulled it down over his head, he did realize it was kinda strange how he woke up to a half-empty bed this morning. Stretch usually was the one to take longer to get up and get ready for the day, especially with a job that didn’t need him there until noon. Edge was the one who was very punctual and dragged his ass to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

 

When Edge left the bedroom, he came down the hallway and into the kitchen, there was no fresh brewing of coffee, nor general sign of Stretch to be seen.

 

“... Babe?” Edge finally called out.

 

“ _In here._ ” Came a voice from the living room.

 

Edge followed, come to find Stretch reclined back on the couch, TV on, but the sound turned down real low.

 

“Morn’.” Stretch greeted, sitting upright so to give Edge room on the other end.

 

Edge looked at the coffee table, there was a bowl of milk with bits of cereal left in it and a half glass of water that sat on the stack of yesterday’s newspapers, “When did you get up??”

 

Stretch propped his feet up instead on the corner of the table, and shrugged, “Think about 5, couldn’t sleep so I didn’t even bother.”

 

 _Whuh oh_ , sleeping troubles. Alright, time for Edge to roll up his sleeves and dive in. He took a seat by Stretch’s side, “What’s wrong?”

 

Stretch glanced at Edge, but fell back to the TV, “... Does something have to be wrong if I’m a little restless?” For as much as he tried to deflect, Edge’s glare really did not give him much room to shrug it off, he knew he had gotten to be pretty honest with him, so it was all the harder now than ever to hide anything, “... Alright, I... Got some news for ya.”

 

Edge raised a brow, “ _Uhuuuuh?_ ”

 

Without moving from his slumped position, Stretch merely took the hem of his shirt and lifted it up... Oh... Oh no... Edge then peered in close to his stomach...

 

“Oh my...” Edge’s words trailed off.

 

“Congrats, daddio.” Stretch smiled, keeping his shirt bunched up just below his sternum, “Looks like your seed won the race... A-and hey, don’t take my bluntness the wrong way, like, I’m excited, kinda... Okay, maybe a little nervous, but I think I’m pretty clean as far as the nicotine addiction has been! So you don’t have to worry about me being skeevy about-Edge are you okay?” He noticed he had been rambling by now, and the whole time, Edge’s eyes were locked dead center on his gut.

 

Edge finally blinked, looking Stretch in the face, “... I... I’m pregnant.”

 

There as a long period of silence until Edge lifted up his shirt too, revealing his own proof. It then hit Stretch and his jaw dropped, “..... Huh.... Alright.... Think we’re gonna need to double up on baby supplies?”

 

“YOU  _THINK??_ ”

 

Stretch chuckled, “Heheh! We already got a start on the nursery, and hey, now neither of us has room to complain... Wow, this takes sympathy symptoms to a whole new level, uh?”

 

Edge buried his face to Stretch’s shoulder, an exhaustive groaned being muffled into his sleeve.

 

“Wasn’t it you who seemed excited at the idea of  _multiples?_ ”

 

“I SHOULD HAVE KEPT MY BIG FAT MOUTH SHUT.”


	3. Sympathy Symptoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had recently gone back to the previous chapters and spruced them up a little bit, the fic has now been updated to "Mature" and we shall see how the rest of this goes.

Neither could have been prepared for when the symptoms of their pregnancies started up. With just how much the two suffered together, they were awful glad now to have thought far enough in advance to prepare their home for the little soon-to-be bundle of joy...s... Bundle of _joys_. Yeah, they were going to need to now account for the fact they were having two children.

 

"Called out for the day." Stretch dryly said, sitting himself down on the couch by Edge.

 

Edge quirked a brow at him, "Again?? Stretch, is this not the third time this week?"

 

Stretch carelessly tossed his phone onto the coffee table, letting it clatter loudly as he propped his feet up, "I suppose if we're counting, then sure."

 

 _What was with this sudden attitude?_ Edge wondered, "Hmph... Perhaps I am starting to sound naggy, but I do have some concern in the attendance you have for your work."

 

Stretch's head lolled over to stare right at Edge, a face that was truly tired and utterly apathetic, "A'ight. Yet I'm not questioning your attendance with the household bathroom every morning to noon." He slouched further on the couch, kicking his legs out further to rest on the end of the coffee table, "So bite me."

 

Edge was surely taken aback by this sudden hostility, he had not imagined Stretch to ever get this testy with him, even back on some of his lower days, he was never to this degree of scalding. Though with as much patience as Edge could muster, he willingly had to concede, "... My dearest, I understand you are suffering, truly, I _understand_." _And boy did he wish he didn't,_ "But I must admit, your words leave a lot to be desired."

 

Without even looking away from the TV, Stretch lifted up a hand, holding one middle finger up to Edge as a response.

 

And now that was the last of Edge's patient graces, as he felt fired up now. He sat up straight and took the remote to turn the TV right off from whatever pointlessly dumb program was on at this time between 10 AM and 12 PM, "You do NOT treat me this way, good sir! I express to you my concern and you throw my kindness back in MY face in such a disrespectful manner??"

 

Stretch had not even bothered turning his head as he got chewed out from his right side. It would have only mustered more strength to get up now and march off to the bed where he hoped to sleep the day away instead of listening to Edge's tongue lashing.

 

"... Acknowledge me! I am trying to engage you in a conversation and want your earnest feedback!"

 

"This isn't a conversation, this is an argument." Stretch's voice as deadpan and raspy as it could be, "One that I want no part of."

 

Edge immediately stood up, then stepped one foot over Stretch's legs, straddling his lap, forcing Stretch to look at him, "... I demand an apology."

 

Stretch felt like he was sitting in a pot of boiling water, slowly steaming up more and more, "I _demand_ you get out of my face."

 

"What had I ever done to deserve such enmity from you? Truly, I want to know!" Edge was getting loud, and it did not help having him not much more than a foot away from Stretch's face.

 

"... Edge, get off me."

 

"If you want me to get off, then you will start answering me-hell, I will willingly excuse the lack of amends if you would just--"

 

"N-no, Edge get off!" Stretch suddenly was panicky, shoving Edge's shoulders back and pulling his legs up from under Edge's legs, he tumbled off the couch and made his way, staggering out of the living room and around the corner. Moments into the distant sound of footsteps finally halting, there was some horrid wretching to project out from the home's single bathroom.

 

Alright, perhaps that was a good enough reason for calling out of work...

 

* * *

 

Edge had really hoped for this morning sickness business to get better for them, from what he could attest, his morning sickness was only an issue, well, in the morning. After maybe spending an hour in the bathroom, sometimes hacking up something awful or sometimes keeping down whatever he had eaten the night before, nausea would pass enough for him to have a proper piece of toast. And continue with his day as normal.

 

For Stretch? The guy seemed like he had the flu 24/7. It was impossible for him to eat something and keep it down for much longer than a couple hours. Sometimes he managed it, most of the time, he preferred to just not eat anything at all. Which was counterproductive as that did no better.

 

Edge joined Stretch in the home's only bathroom, kneeling down and rubbing his back while Stretch battled with mind over body, but failed miserably and just let nausea win. It made Edge's own stomach twist in knots, but eventually, Stretch had no cookies left to toss and was absolutely shattered as he leaned back against Edge.

 

"... M'sorry." Edge said, a bit reluctant as he really did not want to be the one apologizing after Stretch's sour mood minutes prior, "... About... Prodding on such a rhetorical question." This was, without doubt, why Stretch wanted to call out of work for the day. At least, Edge wanted to give Stretch the relief that he would not be continuing to badger him about this.

 

"... noo...no..." Stretch's raw voice sounded chipped and cracked, he rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger, "I-I'm sorry... Not like you got it any easier."

 

Edge could probably admit that he got through a little easier, though he did not want to start trying to rehandle the apologies, he got one out of Stretch and it was better to move on from that, "Thank you... How about I help you to bed and get you some crackers and water?"

 

It was nice when Edge would tone his voice down, gave Stretch less stress unlike earlier. And as much as a warm bed sounded nice, his stomach gave a rather unfavorable groan that he just cringed at, "Ugh, no... I'll just stay in here a little more..."

 

Edge frowned, the cold tile of the bathroom floor was not that comfortable. With an exhausted sigh, put his arms around Stretch's waist, "Fine, then I'll stay right here with you."

 

Stretch didn't want to selfishly keep Edge here, though he was certainly comfortable being held like this. He exhaled heavily through his nose and nestled his head to the crook of Edge's neck. If he was lucky, he might just fall asleep and if Edge was generous enough, he might carry him to bed like he usually had.

 

Just a little longer with this morning sickness, right? Stretch desperately hoped so.


	4. Joint Congratulations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, I wanna make this fic happen, but I also lack many ideas of what I want to really include in it, there are some ideas, but not until later at least. I hope y'all don't mind a laid back fic with mellow drama!
> 
> PS. I am now going to be implementing my headcanon Swap!Papyrus going more by "Rus" and Swap!Sans going by "Comic Sans"
> 
> I know people tend to use "Comic" or "Comic Sans" for TALE!Sans but like just let me live.

The stunned, astonishment on his younger brother's face made Stretch struggle to keep a straight face. Coupling that with the squint that came from the brother's best friend, the two looked something of polar opposites when receiving the news.

 

"Wait so," The tough, yellow lizard seemed to struggle a moment to comprehend fully, but the more her eyes widened, the more she seemed to piece together, "You're--"

 

"FINALLY!" The energetic brother jumped up from the bench he was previously sat down on, "I get to be: _THE GREAT UNCLE COMIC SANS!_ " Arms were thrown up into the air when letting out the cry but quickly came back down as his hands gestured when saying "As in I'm a _great_ uncle, not a _great uncle_ cause that would imply that my niblings had kids... I think."

 

"Mmh," Stretch mulled over the thought a moment, "Actually, you're more like _'the Greatest Uncle, Comic Sans'_."

 

Comic caught on and gave a giddy little giggle, "Come hither, brother! I must hug you with the greatest of hugs!"

 

Stretch opened up his arms and Comic embraced him, hugging so tightly that he managed to lift his significantly taller brother off his feet, "Oof! Careful, Comic!"

 

At that, Stretch was quickly released, "Ah! I'm so sorry, Rus! My mighty powerful muscles did not cause you harm, did they??"

 

Stretch simply laughed it off, "Nah, I know you wouldn't hurt so much as a Froggit."

 

Comic happily turned to, hopping from foot to foot, "Alph! I'm gonna be an uncle!"

 

She reached an arm out around his neck, tugging him down into a headlock and rubbing his skull, "I already heard! Dweeb!"

 

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T NOOGIE ME! I AM THE GREATEST UNCLE!" Comic protested, meanwhile Stretch finally began to laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Edge was not sure who he would turn to first, for Stretch, it was so easy telling the news to his family, they already had expected that the two of them were, at some point, going to have kids since they had amassed plenty of furniture for a proper nursery and Comic was ever the one with keen intuition. Edge had really preferred to be around Stretch's friends and family more than his own. Edge was simply stumped of who he could safely talk to first while scrolling through the contacts of his phone.

 

There were not that many even on there, so Edge was constantly just scrolling all the way to the bottom of the list, and then scrolled all the way back to the top. On maybe the fifth scroll down, Edge's glazed staring finally focused in on a name at the bottom there.

 

His best friend, Ursala, the menacing _-former-_ captain of the Royal Guard that served under the king. For as terrifying as she was by her mere appearance and the bloodthirsty appetite she had for hunting down humans, she had really cooled down since they moved on to the surface, though Edge knew her as having always been that kind of level-headed and loyal friend. Sure, the two got into some heated arguments over Edge's capabilities in holding his own in a battle, but she only had his best interest and welfare at heart.

 

That being said, she was a perfect first candidate to break the news to... Or... Was she? Edge had not been in contact with her for nearly a year now, how is she supposed to react to him finally coming back around and just breaking this news to her? It seemed a little, well, _awkward_. She knew Edge was dating Stretch but has not been anywhere near the loop about their _childbearing adventures_.

 

Though it might be far more awkward waiting until after the kids are born, or while he and Stretch are way more obviously _**preggo**_ ( _ugh that's such a stupid word_ ) pregnant to break the news to her then.

 

Best just face the music now.

 

Edge hit the dial button, not wanting to think twice and talk himself out of this, as he held up the phone to his ear, he waited... And waited... And waited... Still waiting... Waiting... And-

 

_"Hey, Ursala here-"_

 

" _Heey,_ Ursala, I--"

 

_"Or, actually, not here, uh... I dunno... Yeah, Ally said I ought'a make one of these so I can stop getting rando calls from people and shit so... Leave a message if you actually have business with me, 'k bye."_

 

Edge's shoulders dropped and he just slumped back against the headboard of his and Stretch's bed, at the sound of a beep, Edge was silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts, "... Ursala... It's me, um... Papyrus... Say, uh, I just wanted to... Apologize for the long silence. I know I should do better at keeping contact but... I hope you'll forgive me... Also me and Stretch are pregnant bye." _Click_

 

Talk about a foot in mouth moment, the instant he hung up, he tossed the phone to the end of the bed and grabbed a pillow to bring to his face and exasperate his utter embarrassment into.

 

* * *

 

 

After Stretch shared the news with his brother and his dear friend, Alph, the trio went from the training ground and to Muffet's Bakery and Cafe, meeting there with Alph's lovely girlfriend, and Stretch's good friend.

 

"UMA!" Alph called out, catching the lone lass sitting at a table under an umbrella just outside the establishment, "Better not be eating without us!"

 

"Oh!" Uma quickly pocketed her cutesy dragon encased phone to her bag that was slung over the back of her chair, "No no! I just got here not that long ago!"

 

Comic's permanent grin seemed to be all the more widened and he had even more of a bounce in his step. Still, on an absolute high about the latest news. It was also far too amusing knowing something that someone else didn't... And knowing that the news would soon be shared with them too. Stretch did make sure to tell Comic not to spoil the surprise, though he was not gonna hold it against him if he spilled the beans prematurely.

 

After sitting down together and having a few drinks served, Comic, Alph, and Stretch looked through the menu for lunch specials and sweet treats, Uma having put aside her menu and leaning forward on the table.

 

"Training go well?" She asked.

 

"Oh yeah, training was great!" Alph boasted, "Comic just about had me pinned today. Still just a little too slow."

 

"Slow? Oh please! It was all part of the plan!" Comic proudly exclaimed, "I was going to try and lure you into a false sense of security! Waiting for the right time to strike and get you to cry ' _uncle'_!" He said that, and then quickly covered his mouth as if he made a fatal slip of the tongue.

 

Alph simply blew it off, "Uhuh, sure, so I guess that's why you let me completely sweep you off your feet and pin you down instead?"

 

Comic comedically huffed back at her, "No! If maybe you gave me a second more opportunity!"

 

Uma politely laughed behind her hand, looking up and over to Stretch, "And how have you been? I hope that... Stomach... Flu... Of yours is doing better."

 

Stretch raised a bony brow, and gave a shrug, "Eh, I'm still a little dizzy now and then, but I can hold food down now at least."

 

"Huh? A-are you sure you're okay being out like this then?" Uma asked nervously with some concern.

 

"Yeah yeah, fresh air is doing me a lot of good." Stretch smiled, he glanced at Comic, who he could see just ready to burst at the seams laughing. Looking back to the menu, he turned it to the very back and hummed over the choices, "Mmm... Oh, Muffet's brought back her tiramisu. Damn, it's a shame I won't be able to have some of that."

 

Uma had looked to Comic for a brief moment, seeing that he was absolutely tickled pink by something, and she had yet to figure out what. Though Stretch caught her attention back over, contemplating his odd comment, "You won't?"

 

"Er, I can't, it's got raw eggs." Stretch smirked, Comic snickered, and Alph simply leaned back in her seat, "Yanno that pregnant people can't have 'em, right?"

 

Uma was rather quick to accept that logic, "Mh, I believe I heard that information before somewhere, mostly having to do with the humans and their rather delicate pregnanci _\--_ " And suddenly she gave a rather shocked gasp, hands going to cover her mouth.

 

"AHH! I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" Comic interjected excitedly, hands practically slamming down on the table.

 

* * *

 

 

After taking a break from that first failed attempt, Edge was now sat at the kitchen table, looking at the other contacts on his phone. It was an abysmally small list, which should honestly make his task the easiest. Besides, these were strictly to phone calls he was making, no worry about them reaching through the phone line and strangling him. Though, he lacked even more courage to try talking. How bad would it be to text instead?

 

No. Edge had to keep some dignity, besides, what was he so ashamed about? What was really the worst case scenario here?

 

Well, plenty, at least that Edge felt were pretty bad case scenarios that he felt to take very personally. Like his brother for instance... Hm, his brother...

 

There had always been a strange tension between his brother and Stretch, not something that Edge himself could discern, for awhile there at the start, they seemed to get along pretty fine... Then something must have happened because Edge never saw the two of them interact and after he moved in with Stretch, it was as if his own brother from then on began ignoring him. Not entirely, still sent the occasional greeting card.

 

Edge never really... Bothered with it? Having gotten together with Stretch, his priorities shifted, and if his brother did not want to respect his choices in who he loved, then so be it... Except that it was a pretty bitter realization to make at some point after getting together with Stretch, it also did concern Stretch with perhaps overstepping his boundaries:

 

_"You know, I never want to be intruding on anything..."_

 

_"You're not!"_

 

 _"But he's your brother, dust_ and _magic."_

 

_"And if he truly cared, he wouldn't be acting this way about it! He should be happy for me!"_

 

_"Hm... Yeah."_

 

_"Don't concern yourself with his pettiness."_

 

_"... Still, I'm sorry."_

 

_"You have nothing to be sorry for, my love."_

 

Edge exhaled through his nose, picking up his phone and hitting the call button. The feeling of his metaphorical heart dropping to his metaphorical gut was nauseating. Each ring made his anxiety grow more and more, another jingle away from just wanting to turn off his phone and forget all about...

 

" _ **Y'ello.**_ "

 

What a rather nonchalant tone he had, Edge cleared his throat as to loosen his own vocal chords, "Mm... Hello... Sans..."

 

" _Wuh... Oh! Papyrus! '_ ey _! Damn, make yourself more a stranger why_ don'tcha _. The hell you been up to?_ "

 

He was tripping over himself, not sure where the hell amidst this small talk he should bother to break the news, "Um... Work and... Domestic stuff?"

 

" _Hah, yeah yeah, sounds wholesome._ "

 

Edge was gripping the phone tightly, not knowing how to follow up on that response.

 

After a moment of silence, Sans spoke up, " _Pap?_ "

 

"Yes?"

 

" _Oh! Sorry, thought the call dropped or somethin', been havin' real shit service lately. Can't tell ya how many times I've rambled on the phone only to be talking to a literal brick in my hand._ "

 

Edge pathetically chuckled at the... Joke? Eh, something funny.

 

" _... Yo, uh... Maybe it's not much my business but is uh... Is somethin' up or?_ "

 

Time to face the music now, no turning back, "Y-yes, actually. I have some news."

 

" _Uhh, news?_ "

 

Edge gave a disgruntled groan, "Yes! And I'm just... Nervous about how you'll take it! I mean, it's not bad! In fact, Stretch and I are very happy about it, and I want to tell you, but now I'm simply rambling because I am stalling to try and not actually get to the point of what I want to say and the point is that I-er, we're pregnant, both of us. There, it's out, I said it, now you can go about your day."

 

Silence. Edge wondered for a moment if this was about to become his ultimate worst case scenario. His soul pulsing strongly with anxiety and bracing himself for the onslaught of merciless ranting to come-

 

Looking at the phone, the call was dropped.

 

Alright. That was enough for today.


	5. Head Count

Edge seemed uncharacteristically quiet, their first check-ups after revealing they were pregnant, Edge could not stop talking about the thrill to be embarking on this journey together, Stretch found it endearing and each new trip out there was just more and more to be excited for. And now, on the very day they were finally going to get their first ultrasounds, Edge was silent. He was no doubt thrilled about the ultrasounds since after their last appointment, it was said they would get ultrasounds on their next, Edge was rather giddy the whole car ride home. So for Edge to have nothing to say this trip now made Stretch concerned.  
  
  
"... So uh..." Stretch turned down the radio's volume so he could properly talk, "What's shakin', bacon?"  
  
  
Edge had been watching out the window during the ride, and upon Stretch's question, he gave a rather somber sigh, "I'm feeling... Nervous."  
  
  
Stretch looked humorously confused, "Nervous? What? We're over all the more invasive stuff now! Should just be smooth sailing!"  
  
  
"That's not it." Edge leaned his head into his hand with his elbow propped against the car window.  
  
  
"Then what's the big deal?" Stretch slowed to a stop while flicking on the turn signal as he looked both ways before driving on after a truck passed by through the intersection.  
  
  
"I'm worried about..." Edge frowned, hesitant to speak up, "... Worried about if one of us is carrying like... Twins or something."  
  
  
Oh, Stretch's relaxed face looked surprised, Oh shit, quite frankly, he never even considered that to be a possibility.  
  
  
"Cause... I get we're already about to have two children, and... I've come to accept that now, I think two children is a good, even number for the number of children a couple could stand to start with..."  
  
  
"Uhh," Stretch began to chime in, "Okay yeah, but I'm pretty sure that like... The doctor told us we're each only having one, like yanno, numero unos? So, I think we would've known by now long in advance before--"  
  
  
"That was before their bodies had fully formed." Edge rebutted, "The souls that form could very easily split during the time between conception and the time the body forms. And now that they've formed, one of us could be having twins!"  
  
  
"Edge." Stretch wanted to try and not start panicking over this, "We're not having twins. There would be other tells if we were."  
  
  
"The twin could obscure the other twin's soul, making us unable to see it!" Edge argued back.  
  
  
Both of them fell silent.  
  
  
After a moment of both digesting the reality that could be, Stretch took in a deep breath and sighed, "Look, we don't know yet, but say one of us is having twins, or triplets, or both of us are having multiples-whatever... How's that make you feel?"  
  
  
Edge pondered for a moment, glancing back out the window and crossing his arms over his middle while slumping back in his seat, "That's what I've been trying to comprehend... I've gotten used to the idea of it just being the four of us, but... I'm utterly terrified if it becomes more."  
  
  
Stretch was sympathetic, or rather empathetic, the idea of more than two babies just made his metaphorical heart drop into the deepest recess of his thoracic cavity, "... Don't feel you're alone there, hoss. I'm ready to fucking shit bricks if that becomes true, heh."  
  
  
Light humor just was not getting through to Edge, as he turned to face Stretch, "What do you think we should do?"  
  
  
Thinking it over for a moment, Stretch glanced to over at Edge's face, "I'm thinking we just... Pick our favorite and then put the others up for adoption-"  
  
  
" _ **EXCUSE ME!?**_ "  
  
  
"-Kidding! Joking! I'm joking! Hah! Just a goof! Calm down!" Stretch quickly backpedaled, though, with the kind of cadence he delivered that suggestion, it didn't sound so much like he was joking.  
  
  
"They're our responsibility." Edge was deeply upset by that comment, "And above all, they're our children."  
  
  
Stretch sighed, "I know, I know, but I mean... Okay, we really do have to consider: are we going to be able to break even with more than two kids? We were scrounging to make sure we would with just one, and then now that we're both pregnant we're really pinching to ensure we make ends meet... But three? Four?? Edge, I'm not suggesting that as just some ploy to go 'Oh, I don't want to even bother with the burden of more babies' I'm actually talking about the fact that we may not have the actual resources to manage all that."  
  
  
When Stretch glanced back at Edge, he caught the look of hurt in his face by the way his brows twitched, mouth quivered, and eyes began to redden while a glint of tears were forming, but then Edge turned his face away quickly from Stretch.  
  
  
"Oh god, Edge, hon... This is all hypotheticals, alright?" When Stretch got no response from Edge, he decided to just let him be while he found a parking space here in the rather packed lot at the hospital, finding a spot relatively close to the entrance. As the car was thrown into park, Stretch heard a sniffle come from Edge, getting him to unbuckle his belt, "Edge, seriously... Look, we'll figure something out, okay? And truly, if some sort of adoption comes into play, I'm not... Saying... Like... We just drop them on the church's doorstep and then ding dong ditch! I'd want to make sure they went to a loving home and you know, we could very well work out some deal of getting to see them grow and stuff."  
  
  
Edge did not respond.  
  
  
"... Babe, c'mere."  
  
  
When Edge turned to look at Stretch, he had his arms open, and Edge unfastened his seat belt as he just leaned in against Stretch, allowing himself to be embraced. Edge's tears began rolling down his cheeks, and Stretch could hear the faint high pitched whine come from the very upset, pregnant lover.  
  
  
"Edge, you're getting yourself worked up." Stretch rubbed Edge's shoulder, "How about this... We go in there, get our ultrasounds done, and see that: if we're not having multiples, good! And if we are having multiples, then we can discuss this more over ice cream, alright?"  
  
  
" _.... anpresslz..._ "  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Edge's flushed face with wet cheeks looked up at Stretch, " _A-and pretzels..?_ "  
  
  
Stretch smiled and kissed his forehead, "Yeah, and pretzels... You know, I'd love a doughnut myself." He patted Edge's back.  
  
  
Edge gave a rather disgustingly big sniffle as he used the cuff of his sleeve to dry his tears, "Heh, n'yeah..."  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Edge had gotten his composure back together after sat in the waiting room with Stretch for awhile, the two were lucky enough to get appointments set on the same day and get done at the same time, given the circumstances of both being impregnated by one another, it had been deemed acceptable by the doctor. The two were called and walked back through the doors to their room.  
  
  
The normal routine was done on each of them, checking their vitals, recording their weights, measuring their abdomens, and so on, they finally got to the main event.  
  
  
"Without further ado, who would like to go first?" The doctor asked, holding up the probe that was wired to the ultrasound machine.  
  
  
Edge fidgeted, looking to Stretch, who also seemed a little hesitant, so far from the checkup, it was determined that Stretch was actually a little bigger than Edge, but it was uncertain if that could have meant what they both feared, or with the factors of Stretch being shorter and already having had some chub that it made him appear bigger. With enough of a pause, Stretch finally spoke up, "Yeah, I'll go first."  
  
  
The doctor picked up the tube of a gel as Stretch sat down on the bed, "There's no need for you two to be so nervous, it's not gonna bite." She said, "Now, lift up your shirt and pull your waistband down a little."  
  
  
Stretch hoped that by going first, it would dispel any concern that Edge would be carrying multiples if he showed up as only carrying one. He lifted up his shirt, only far enough to bunch up at his chest, and then wiggled the waistband of his sweatpants down past his hips, but keeping them on enough to remain decent. The cold gel was squirted on in a toothpaste fashion to his belly, giving Stretch a quick shiver.  
  
  
"I normally try to get this warmed up a little before applying this to my patients. Should be warmed up when it comes to you, Papyrus." The doctor said, nodding up to Edge. She then pressed the wand firmly into Stretch's belly, flipping on the monitor and suddenly getting a rather blurry picture readout, "For skeletons, you don't have any organs that should conflict with finding the womb." She moved the wand along his belly, pressing down quite a bit to get a clearer picture, "Your magic is just so dense that it makes it a little difficult to see through..."  
  
  
Edge gulped, "B-but, you'd be able to tell if we're having, oh I dunno, twins or something... right?"  
  
  
"Hm?" The doctor was rather preoccupied trying to get a good angle with the probe to see the growing soon-to-be-baby inside Stretch's womb, "Oh! Oh of course, if not visible through the monitor, then we have this handy little magic readout here that can detect the presence of monster souls." She leaned in to point at the scrolling line graph at the bottom of the screen, "Informally known as a 'Soul Pulse', but souls don't really have pulses, they are just present or not present. The line tells us how much presence there is a monster soul according to the machine's findings, and each of those bars it runs along, tells us how many souls are being detected!"  
  
  
Edge's eyes affixed to that line graph, as the line was starting at the very bottom, but the more the doctor's hand move along Stretch's stomach and pressed in, the line began to rise and wiggle, making it to the first bar.  
  
  
"Mmh, doc." Stretch could not help but finally express some discomfort, "You think you can let up... Just a bit?"  
  
  
"Sorry there, Rus." She said, "Like I said, skeleton wombs are pretty thick, and there's no way to really get an easier look in there. Not at this time at least." She moved the wand down a little lower, "I promise, the further along you get, the less rough I'll have to be." And just as she moved her hand, something appeared on the screen, some sort of blob finally made itself known, and she was able to properly adjust her hand to get the best view possible on the mass, "There it is! Say hello to little junior!"  
  
  
Edge finally no longer concerned himself with the graph, and looked up to the video output, on the fuzzy screen, some shape akin to a kidney bean was seen, but the bean had itself nubs and a mouth, and eye.  
  
  
"Gotta say, that's the best angle we could ask for." The doctor leaned in, careful to keep her hand steady with the wand and freeze-framing the screen, "Okay, so, it's small, but you can actually see here... The nasal bone." She guided her finger along the small silhouetted dip in the face, "And actually, you can start to count the fingers on this one hand, they're keeping their limbs rather close to their body right now, so it looks like they have t-rex arms, but that's not the case when you judge the rib cage here."  
  
  
Stretch chuckled just a bit at that description, but he was pretty distracted by the awe of seeing the little mass that was growing inside him just so perfectly, "Well, thankfully tiny arms don't run in the family."  
  
  
The line never seemed to rise up above the one bar, allowing both future parents to have a moment they could breathe.  
  
  
A snapshot Stretch's growing souling was taken, and printed off to keep, the doctor handed Stretch the photo and began to clean off the probe, "From the measurement, I would say that you might actually be a week further along than we originally thought you to be, nothing drastic, though this may move the due date a little closer than expected."  
  
  
Stretch nodded, "That's fine, so I guess then me and Edge won't have to share a delivery room, huh."  
  
  
The doctor shrugged, "Due dates aren't exactly definitive, time will have to tell."  
  
  
"Well, I'd rather us go one at a time rather than both at once." Stretch laughed, hopping off the bed and pulling his pants up all the way, "Your turn, Edgey Daddy."  
  
  
Edge felt a little more confident now seeing Stretch go first. After a quick change of the paper over the bed that Stretch just lied back on, Edge now sat back and lifted his shirt while unbuttoning his pants. Lucky for him, the gel did seem more room temperature this time as opposed to being as chilly as it was for Stretch. The doctor came in with a cleaned up wand to press into Edge's belly and began to look at the monitor for a clear image. Both parents watched in anticipation, watching that line graph again as it struggled to lift off the bottom of the graph. The harder the wand was pressed in, the more it raised up, reaching the first bar mark, but as the doctor began to move the probe up to try and find the fetus, the line began to rise higher.  
  
  
"U-uh, um, doctor?" Edge began to frantically call for her attention, "T-the graph, the graph line is rising."  
  
  
"Oh?" Her eyes flicked down from the screen to the bar, "Oh! My bad, I think it might be catching your soul pulse." She then corrected herself with moving the probe down, "It can be a little finicky like that, but don't worry, if you were having twins, it'd be over that second bar by now."  
  
  
"Really? You mean that?" Edge sounded wistfully hopeful.  
  
  
She gave a peculiar look to Edge, and then up to Stretch, who looked to be longing for an answer too, "Heh, you two... Yes, I truly mean that."  
  
  
And what a sigh of relief it was, they both felt like a looming weight on their shoulders had finally lifted and they no longer had to worry about the chance that more than two children were about to be their responsibility.  
  
  
After a minute more of searching, the doctor finally caught sight of something, hand moving ever so carefully and trying to get the best angle, however, it was just not as perfectly aligned as Stretch's was, "Okay, this will have to do." The doctor said, reaching and freeze-framing the screen, "Hm, not as prominent of features, but you still can see the head, the spine, and the sections of the body." She pointed out for the couple to see, "A little smaller, but looks to be right as rain! What'daya think?"  
  
  
Stretch was smiling happily, looking at Edge, his eyes were full of awe and wonder, "... That's... Inside me..." Edge spoke softly.  
  
  
The doctor couldn't help, but laugh, it was just so innocent and cute to come from such a pointy and scrappy guy like him, "Mhm! Something you get to be very proud about! Let me print you a copy too."  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Another successful appointment down, and another appointment set up in a few weeks time, the appointments were now going to start spreading out. Stretch and Edge returned to their car, getting in just as it was beginning to drizzle with rain outside. Edge pulled the two photos out from his coat pocket and looked closely at the two side-by-side.  
  
  
"... Welp, only two of 'em." Stretch said, still getting second winds of relief by recalling that over and over again, "And not a bone out of place."  
  
  
Stretch was cheerful over that news, and looking to Edge, he could see he was deep in thought looking those pictures over.  
  
  
"... So uh, pretzels and doughnuts?"  
  
  
"Stretch." Edge softly spoke.  
  
  
"Yeah, dude?"  
  
  
Edge then turned to look up at Stretch, goofiest grin on his face, "I love them so much."


	6. Left on Re(a)d

Stretch had frozen in place, key in hand, ready to unlock his front door to his home where he knew just beyond it, Edge would be in there ready for dinner. What held Stretch back from quickly stuffing the key in and hurrying inside, was the cold voice to address him just a few feet away. Because Stretch knew who it was, and he knew that he was the only one standing between him and Edge on the other side of the door. And he knew that today was just unfortunately not going to end as good of a day as it had started.

 

"Glad I caught ya." Said the graveled voice, "... _We need to talk._ "

 

* * *

  

"I don't understand it." Edge sighed.

 

Stretch was lying across his lover's lap, though hearing Edge swear under his breath while having his eyes closely squinting at his phone, he now sat up and instead reached his arm out to drape over Edge's shoulders, "Understand what, boo?"

 

"Don't call me that," Edge said nonchalantly, "And I don't understand what it was that I did to... Upset my brother." His phone showed the latest chain of text messages between him and his brother, Sans, however, it seemed pretty one-sided at a glance, "He hasn't responded back to me in weeks!"

 

Stretch rubbed Edge's back, "Mm... I mean, I can't speak for your bro, but maybe he's just been busy up in the woods doing his thing, you know?"

 

Edge frowned, "He could.... At least acknowledge me..."

 

Stretch frowned at this...

 

* * *

  

"... You don't sound too happy." Stretch tried to joke, giving a light laugh, it fell pretty flat when met with the icy cold glare from those red beaded eyes, "... Do you... Wanna discuss this inside..?"

 

"Nah," Looking from side to side, he then motioned to Stretch, "Come with me."

 

"Sans, please, do we really-"

 

"Come with me or else, you filthy fuck."

 

Stretch raised his hands up, no objections here. Guess he would just have to tell Edge that he got a little held up at work. Walking off the front door stoop, he walked behind Sans, who walked the two of them just down to the corner of the block where a bench sat at a bus stop. Stretch helped himself to sit on the bench, but Sans seemed to have no interest in sitting by him, or sitting near him, he instead walked over to the bus schedule post and leaned to it, pulling out a cigarette and lighter. Stretch was tense, and frankly, feeling a bit teased. He wasn't supposed to smoke, and here Sans was just lighting one up in front of him. Sure he quit, but the urge sure hit him strong from time to time.

 

After Sans had taken a glorious puff off the brand new cigarette, he stuffed one hand in his pocket while the other held the butt of the cigarette, "Hm... So... Wasn't expecting you and my brother to hit it off like you did... Thought things like marriage weren't your thing."

 

"They're still not." Stretch replied.

 

" _Tch,_ oh yeah? So I guess having kids isn't all too big a commitment then, huh." Sans took another drag, blowing the smoke downwind of them, lest he was courteous to not be trying to get Stretch with second hand, "... Have you told him?"

 

As much as Stretch wanted to play dumb, he really had no reason to, if only to irritate Sans, but he did not want to drag this conversation out longer than needed, "No. I haven't."

 

"Then _**when?**_ "

 

* * *

 

 

"Did I make him mad at me?" Edge questioned, just continuing to look at his phone worriedly, "With... With the fact that we're..."

 

"Edge, babe, come on... You know how he is." Stretch pushed Edge's hands down, lowering the phone to his lap, "He's the kind of... Cold... Reserved type, right? Doesn't show his feelings all that often?"

 

Edge looked to Stretch, and contemplated the thought a little more, "... I mean-"

 

* * *

  

"I don't see why I need to." Stretch said, looking away, "What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

 

"Oh, oh I see what kind of trick you're trying to pull here." Sans pushed away from the pole, hand clenching up into a fist, save for keeping his index finger curled around his cigarette, "Trying to act as some 'mightier than thou' shithead, as if you have the best of intentions-no. No you fucker, I see right through you, you're scared."

 

Stretch squinted, he was doing his best to look down at the corner of the bench, and avoid all eye contact.

 

"You're scared that you're gonna tell him the truth and that he's gonna get upset, leave your sorry ass." Sans took a long inhale of the cigarette, flicking off the excess ash, "Don't fucking act like you're protecting him or some shit, you're just covering up your own ass."

 

"Look, you got an answer to your damn question, can I fucking go home? I'm starving and Papyrus made him and me some damn good rigatoni that I would prefer to be eating right now than sitting out here smelling you." Stretch glared right back up at Sans.

 

Sans began to get frustrated.

 

* * *

  

"-I suppose?" Edge said, his thumb lightly brushing the side of his phone.

 

"Then you gotta give him some time," Stretch said, "And I'm sure he'll eventually come around."

 

* * *

 

 

" **Tell him.** " Sans's voice was so low, it was practically growling.

 

"No, you know what? Tell him _yourself._ " Stretch got up to his feet.

 

" _Oh!_ Sure, yeah, cause he'll believe _me!_ "

 

"And what makes you think he'd believe _me?_ "

 

"Maybe because it would be you telling him **the truth?** Maybe because if I tried to tell him, he would not believe me and think I'm simply trying to deceive him just to get him to be mad at you out of spite?"

 

Stretch crossed his arms, "Hm, wonder whose fault that is."

 

Sans's teeth were clenched tightly, squaring up Stretch by getting into his personal space bubble, " **He was just as much _my father_ as he was _Edge's._** "

 

Stretch shoved Sans's shoulder to push him a step back and began to walk back down the street.

 

" **You're a fucking coward, Stretch!** " Sans hissed, " **You can't hide from it forever!** "

 

* * *

 

 

Edge was silent, looking back down at his phone for a moment longer before turning it off, "Perhaps I shall just... Go rest for the evening."

 

Stretch pat his back, "Sure, I'll come up with you in a bit."

 

Edge gave an agreeing nod, sharing a quick kiss with his dearest before getting up from the couch and leaving the room. A moment after Edge was heard opening their bedroom door and the knob being shut closed gently, Stretch gave a breathy groan, rubbing his nasal bone, _'Dammit all, Sans, why do you gotta do this to Edge?... He doesn't need this... Doesn't deserve it...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! I know a bit question is going to be: WHAT DID STRETCH DO?? And trust me, I'm planning to answer that, but it's gonna take some time ;)
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to suggest stuff that y'all wanna see between Edge and Stretch during their pregnancies together and stuff! I plan to give this fic plenty of fluff with them and wanna know what kind of things are in high demand of being seen: (babyshowers, lamaze class, etc.)


	7. DDD (Designated Driver Duo)

While Sans may have snubbed Edge as a result of their last conversation over the phone, Ursala finally came around to responding back to Edge.

 

" _ **AHH!**_ "

 

Stretch was quick to react, hearing Edge shout when answering the front door, he had a near panic response, getting up from the kitchen to run through the living room and-

 

" _URSALA PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!_ " Edge demanded through shrieks.

 

What Stretch saw was the roughed up blue fish with messy, pulled back hair, holding Edge up bridal style and swaying him back and forth while grinning a vicious sharp toothy grin.

 

" _YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME SICK!_ "

 

"I can't believe it, I can't FUCKING believe it!" Ursala boasted, bouncing Edge a little in her arms, "God! You even gained some weight! And that's pretty impressive for a skeleton!"

 

"I WILL ACTUALLY VOMIT IF I AM NOT STANDING VERTICAL IN THE NEXT SIX SECONDS." Edge seemed to contest her in who could project their voice out the loudest.

 

With that final comment though, Ursala granted mercy and set Edge back down to his feet, "Dude, lemmie see it! C'mon!"

 

"Inside! Now! Boots by the doorway." Edge permitted for Ursala entry into their home, she stepped right in through the threshold and hopped on one foot at a time as she pulled each boot off, "Now... Pardon me, I actually do feel sick." Edge quickly excused himself back into the home, going passed Stretch to get to the bathroom.

 

"Wow, morning sickness and all, huh?" Ursala's tone seemed to have quieted down now, looking up to Stretch, "Must suck for him."

 

"H'yeah, sucks for me too." Stretch rubbed his neck, still wrangling in his anxiety from hearing Edge just giving a shrill screech that sounded like he was suddenly being mauled by some surprise attackers, "This knocked up gig has been pretty rough on us both."

 

Ursala just carelessly tossed her shoes among the others set by the doorway on their own special little mat, then waltz right in to sit down on the couch, "Yeah, so... I actually just got off an eighteen-hour plane ride with Ally, and apparently, when you're outside the country, your phone just ceases to function."

 

Stretch whistled as he went on to sit at the opposite end of the couch, pulling his legs up on the cushion with him, "Oh yeah? Where'd you two go?"

 

"Ally was doing aboard studies, and I went along with her, and like the not-so-closeted weeb she is, we went to Japan."

 

"How nice, aren't you exhausted?"

 

"Pft, I was, until I finally listened to the message that Edge sent me, and then I ran the hell on over here!"

 

"Y... You _ran_ over-"

 

"I return!" Edge entered the room, "And now I am a slightly less green skeleton!"

 

Ursala was sat right up, looking to Edge and slamming her fits on her knees, "Take off your shirt now!"

 

Edge's face with a sudden deep shade of red, "WHAT??"

 

"Yeah, c'mon baby, give us a show!" Stretch playfully interjected, kicking one leg up over the other.

 

Now Edge put on quite a kerfuffle, huffing and crossing his arms, "How about you show YOURS instead?"

 

Ursala's shit eating grin quickly dropped, suddenly looking to Stretch, "Wait... YOU'RE PREGNANT TOO??"

 

Stretch flinched at the sudden outburst, " _Yeesh_ , okay, I'm going to make the executive decision that we start exercising our indoor voices more."

 

She brought both of her knees up onto the couch, climbing in closer to him, "Let me see it! I wanna know what y'alls weird skeleton guts look like!"

 

Using the tips of his fingers, Stretch tried to gently push Ursala back up from him, giving him enough space then to drop down his legs and lift his shirt up no higher then his sternum. What was present to Ursala was a marigold color of congealed magic that had formed in the abdomen space that originally was just empty and exposing his spine, actually, his spine was practically not visible due to the dark mustardy cloud that had filled in Stretch's "belly".

 

"Aw what? Lame, I thought I'd get to see like a little fetus in there or like your kidneys." Ursala pouted.

 

"Why would we need kidneys?? We're monsters, we don't _pee._ " Edge questioned.

 

"I dunno! Just thought you'd be going all the way out with this kind of thing!"

 

"Well," Stretch spoke up, "They do have bodies by this point, you just can't see them. We got ultrasound pictures if you're interested."

 

Edge walked right over to photo frames on the wall, a couple new ones were bought and hung up there, but the screenshots taken from their last doctor's visit had not yet been fitted to the frames, rather just stuck into the corners to keep them up. Edge picked out Stretch's picture, showing a much better shot of the little baby growing inside. Handing it to Ursala, she brought it close to her eye, trying to focus on the blurry edges and see what the messy culmination of printed pixels made it out to be.

 

"That was week... 12?" Stretch said, unsure and looking to Edge for a bit of confirmation, "Been about two weeks since then... No wait, then that's from 13 weeks, cause now I'm 15 weeks, and apparently my kid is the size of, like, an apple."

 

Edge looked rather surprised at Stretch, then with his hand to his chest, and in a rather heart warmed tone of voice, "... Honey... _You remembered_..."

 

" _Ugh,_ shut up." Stretch playfully groaned, hearing Edge snicker to himself.

 

Ursala handed back the printed photo, "Dang, that's like, super cool." She said with rather genuine awe, "Like, super congrats to you BOTH."

 

Edge took the picture back over to the photo frame while Stretch finally pulled his shirt back down.

 

"Hey, we should celebrate." Ursala gave that toothy grin of hers again, "Not like baby shower stuff, but... As a congrats to you from me, and a bit of a celebration that me and Ally are back in town! Plus, I wanna just fucking party with you dweebs, and this no doubt is gonna be one of the last times we're gonna get to before y'all are super fucking pregnant or have kids you gotta look after!"

 

Edge joined back over, sitting himself on the arm of the couch, "We're listening?"

 

"Napsta's nightclub! What do you say?" Ursala suggested.

 

The pregnant couple took a moment to look to one another, both meeting one another with the same expectant gazes, so it was not much a question of what either of them were going to ask the other, Stretch looked back to Ursala while Edge was grinning, "Sure! Why the hell not?"

 

* * *

 

 

If there was anytime to get a date night in, now was definitely that time for the skeleton couple, they were finally (mostly) over their morning sickness (Stretch still rather grouchy and found breakfast to be unappetizing, but now could at least start to hold down meals later in the day, Edge having only occasional dizzy spells now) and still did not show enough through their normal clothing to tip off that they were _expecting_. Truly, the peak of their pregnancies so far.

 

They weren't the only ones to be invited out on this little double date with Ursala and Ally, the group invited with them: Comic, Uma, and Alph.

 

"Drinks are all on me!" Ursala proclaimed, "And the DD's get free water." She pointed over to Edge and Stretch.

 

Not a bad deal, for as expensive as all the shimmering and glowing intoxicating drinks were, it was nice to know that water of all things was free, and given that the two were assigned as "designated drivers" it gave them free access to fountain sodas. Drinks were brought around to the table on a tray, and everyone (sans Stretch and Edge) were also given shots of a potent, purple and pink swirl, glimmering liquor. All of them raises the small glasses up, tinking them together and even clinking with the large water glasses, all before everyone took their swigs. The reaction to getting down the magic based concoction was that of a small puff of glittering smoke that each of them exhaled: Ursala and Alph giving satisfied sighs, Uma coughed a bit nearly forgetting to exhale the smoke, Ally forced the smoke out through her nostrils, and Comic involuntarily had the smoke just poof out his eyes and nose.

 

"Woof! What'a rush!" Comic commented, waving the smoke away as to keep it from Stretch and Edge, "Sorry fellas!"

 

"Eh, lil smoke ain't gonna do nothing to us." Stretch said, sipping on his glass of water.

 

Uma cleared her throat, coughing out the rest of the smoke, Ursala patted her roughly on the back, "C'mon girl! Don't huff that stuff!"

 

" _I w-wa-_ " _**koff**_ " _-sn't trying to!_ "

 

A little more teasing and some more laughs were had as everyone took to their respective fluorescent drinks.

 

* * *

 

 

After catching a buzz, everyone got a little more inclined to finally go out onto the dance floor and bust out some moves. It was a lot easier to go out there and just start breaking it down when your nerves were chill, but being sober made it a lot harder to will yourself out there and just let loose. Comic was part of the crowd that was a mass of monsters (and humans mixed in there too) jumping up and down on the technicolor paneled floor. He noticed that off to the sideline, his brother and Edge were just standing there... A bit like outcasts. That wouldn't do.

 

Comic slipped his way through, running over to them and having to really project his voice over the low bass beats that reverberated the whole club, "Hey! Come on in!"

 

Stretch squinted at the mass of people, yeah, it looked like fun, but he just did not possess that kind of shameless bravado to go out there and start dancing like an absolute goon. He smiled, shook his head and waved his hand.

 

"Aww! But you gotta! It's so much fun!" Comic egged on.

 

Stretch just shrugged his shoulders, still not feeling the vibe like everyone else was.

 

"Ahh! We're all ridiculous out here, join in!"

 

With enough goading Stretch looked up to Edge, head motioning to the floor. Suppose that even if they weren't drunk, everyone else was too hammered to really care, no one was busting out their best moves or getting singled out for how ridiculous they moved. Maybe the high mood fever would rub off on them instead. Joining Comic and the girls over on the floor with the sea of other humans and monsters, really did help to disguise just how much they felt they stuck out.

 

No one danced that great, but so long as your body moved with the beat, you could make the illusion of good dancing work!

 

* * *

 

 

For as fun as dancing was, and the chest thumping booms of the amps all around them, the activity got tiring very fast. At some point, Edge needed a breather, and so did Stretch, really, they needed an escape, hiding off in the bathrooms that were just down a level.

 

The music was muffled, voices all meshed into a cloud of white noises with the occasional cheer when the murmured words of DJBlook riled them up, but the walls were pretty sturdy so no vibrations came through, giving them a proper solace away from it all.

 

The two of them really didn't want to say what was on their minds, instead, Stretch just went to the sink and splashed some water in his face, meantime, Edge paced the room very slowly. Both of them just pretty silent and not saying anything.

 

....

 

Well, one of them had to speak up.

 

Stretch looked over to Edge, "... So um." Effectively catching his boyfriend's attention, "... Hey, you like... Just wanna... Hang in here for awhile?"

 

"... Sure."

 

* * *

 

 

For such an active party, with humans no less, the restroom remained pretty inactive, giving Stretch and Edge some dominion over the kingdom of porcelain thrones. Though, rather that sit on a nasty ol' toilet seat, they took to sitting on the floor with their backs to the far wall, and actually just watched videos together on Stretch's phone.

 

Edge's head leaned in the nook of Stretch's shoulder, an arm loosely hooked around one of Stretch's while he held his phone upright, which that was propped up on his knees. Edge's foot swayed aimlessly, eyes even becoming a bit droopy as his hands started loosing grip to Stretch's arms.

 

"Hey now," Stretch's voice was low, a hint of gruffness to it from being so deep and quiet, "Don't go sleeping on me, need you to help keep me awake when driving those drunk goofs home."

 

Edge arched his back, adjusting himself to be sat up a little more as opposed to leaning into Stretch's warm... Soft body... Their conjured "ectoflesh" did not stop just as their stomachs, but also padded out their shoulders and biceps, cuffing off at their elbows, the same went for cushioning their hips and thighs, stopping just at the kneecaps. Not like they were strangers to having conjured these kinds of magic bodies outside of their pregnancies, but there was some more warmth that one another put off. All this considered, they both created a great deal of body warmth and Edge was just so easily lulled by the plushness to Stretch's body.

 

"Say, uh," Stretch spoke up a little more, "I promise to make it up to ya."

 

" _mmh?_ " Edge purred at Stretch.

 

"Heh, I know we haven't had a real decent... Date night in awhile, and like we're kinda running out of time to... To really just... Spend alone time together." Stretch sighed, "Kinda sucks we can't really _drink_ anything either."

 

Edge now reached his arms out, stretching his shoulders and getting a couple joint pops as he exhaled loudly, "Nah, don't worry about it," He hooked his arms around Stretch's body, "This is pretty fun."

 

There was a pause, Stretch looking over to Edge, "Yeah? Hanging out down here in a dank little bathroom underneath a nightclub?"

 

Edge shrugged, "Date nights merely are just going out and having some fun time with your significant other doing something that you both can experience and partake in, like eating dinner or seeing a movie neither of you had seen before... I feel it is less a matter of how many we do, and more we cherish the experience we spent together."

 

"... Wow... That was... Profound..." Stretch was pretty stunned into silence, not sure how to respond, "... Though you know, if you wanna say this date night sucks, then I'm fine with that cause to be frank, it kinda does."

 

"Yes, yes-god, thank you for saying something, I hate it."

 

The two of them shared a good laugh, just then, a text pinged up on Stretch's phone, a rather garbled message from Comic asking: " _wher  r u giys??/_ "

 

"I think that's our cue." Stretch pocketed his phone, pushed up against the wall to get to his feet and then giving Edge a hand up, "Let's bounce."

 

Edge made sure to quickly wash his hands before they left, which Stretch joined him cause yeah, god knows what the hell kind of terrors lived on these bathroom floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the previous chapter: feel free to suggest stuff that y'all wanna see between Edge and Stretch during their pregnancies together and stuff! Already getting a few cute ideas that I'm highly considering!


	8. Guest Chapter: New Threads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by WaspAnon here on AO3
> 
> If you like this chapter, do please see her other fics!! They are all just as lovingly written and all of which are very cute! Mostly skelepreg, mostly Sans (for all you Sans fans <3 ) and just showing her some love on her other fics would be amazing!
> 
> I thank her so dearly for letting me include this fic, it was gonna be a topic that was gonna come around at some point in the fic, and might as well include in her lovely writing.

“Do we have to do this now?” Stretch complained as Edge parked the car in the shopping plaza. Edge rolled his eyes and sighed, grabbing his bag.  
  
  
“Yes, they’re having a sale and you know everything is going to be more expensive with two.”  
  
  
“Ugh, I hate it when you’re right.” He mumbled, getting out himself. Though his morning sickness had gotten a bit better once they reached the second trimester, it still seemed like Stretch was getting the short end of the stick in terms of symptoms. It would be hard for outsiders to exactly tell how far along they were, the both of them have picked up a preference for baggy clothing to hide their developing bumps.  
  
  
“Come on, we’ll be in and out in like, an hour tops. Stop acting like a baby.”  
  


* * *

 

  
  
It had been a lot longer than an hour. Once Edge had seen the selection of clothing offered, he had gone off picking up just about every onesie or outfit or hat or shoes (‘Edge, they won’t even be using their feet to walk for like, a year, why do they need shoes??’) he deemed cute enough and dumping it into their nearly full cart.  
  
  
“Edge. Babe. Hon. Love of my life and mother-father to my children. I think we have enough clothes!” He was tired, he was pretty sure his feet were swollen, and he was hungry enough to just about eat the tiny pair of socks that Edge was holding.  
  
  
“But- But these are so adorable! And we’re going to need to keep their feet warm!”  
  
  
“You have about six pairs of socks in the cart already. Six pairs EACH for them.”  
  
  
“But these have little bones on the soles!”  
  
  
“...Alright, those are cute but seriously Edge, we have enough!”  
  
  
Edge pouted, defiantly putting the socks in the basket, but relenting when he saw the shadows under his partner’s eye sockets. “I suppose we have enough…” He added a ‘For now’ under his breath that Stretch decided to pretend he hadn’t heard.  
  
  
“Is there even going to be anything left for the guests to buy for the baby shower?” Stretch sighed as he began to wheel the cart up to the checkout lanes.  
  
  
“Of course there will be!”  
  
  
“Babe, pretty sure you have like… half the store in our cart.”  
  
  
“This is why we have a registry. It’ll be fine!”  
  
  
“There isn’t much point to a registry when you keep buying the things we put on this list.”  
  
  
“Bah, baby bones always need more things, like I said, it’ll be fine.”  
  
  
Stretch didn’t even want to look at the total once the cashier had wrung everything up and just swiped his card with his eyes closed. Edge observed him silently, feeling a niggle of guilt at having kept his partner around for so long in an activity he hadn’t wanted to do in the first place. He stood behind him and wrapped his arms lightly around his middle, kissing his shoulder.  
  
  
“I heard there was a new donut shop opened up in the food court…” He murmured as a way of apology. From where he was wrapped around Stretch, he could feel him perk up and couldn’t help but smile at how easy it was to bring a bit of happiness to his day. Much to his disgust, his partner had been craving the greasiest, sweetest things imaginable.  
  
  
“What are we waiting for then?”

 

* * *

  
  
One trip to the food court later, both skeletons were sat at a nearby table. Stretch had a box filled with half a dozen donuts, fresh off the rack, with as many sugary toppings as he could get onto them. Edge, on the other hand, had four soft pretzels, each one covered in extra salt and cheese.    
  
  
It was only when Stretch was halfway done with his box that he noticed how the food made their baggy clothing stretch tighter around their middles, what with the baby bones already beginning to take up quite a bit of room. Frowning and humming, he placed a hand on his middle and sighed, catching Edge’s attention.  
  
  
“I hate to say this, Edge, but I think we need maternity clothes.”  
  
  
Edge flushed a deep red, sputtering a bit. “What? Why?? The baggier clothing works…”  
  
  
“Yeah, for now. These kids are only going to keep growing until we just about pop and I don’t think you want to be buying triple X shirts just so they can fit around your stomach, do you?”  
  
  
Edge became an even deeper red at the thought of doing such a thing. “N...no! I just…” Groaning, he threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine, you’re right. We’ll get some once we’re done eating.”  
  
  
If he started eating slower to prolong the inevitable, Stretch didn’t bother calling him out on it.  
  


* * *

  
  
Five minutes into being inside of the clothing store specializing in maternity wear and Edge was already wishing he had something to hide his face with. Oh, the staff were nothing but helpful and kind, expressing surprise at how they were both expecting at the same time, asking them how far along they were, and then directing them to the section most appropriate to their current size along with tips on what to shop for as they grew.  
  
  
To try and make this more bearable, Stretch had come up with the idea that instead of shopping for themselves, they would shop for each other. They briefly split up to go pick out clothing that the other would like or find comfortable to wear and they would meet up at the changing room later to model the chosen clothing for each other.  
  
  
Edge didn’t know why he thought he would take anything seriously when he was picking out clothes for him to wear. The shorter skeleton apparently picking out nothing but shirts with a stupid baby, pregnancy, or parent puns and jokes on them. While he didn’t detest puns, he was even less of a fan of them when they were on clothing. Here he had actually put in some serious effort into picking out clothing that he thought Stretch would find comfy or look good in and Stretch seemed to be taking this as one big joke.  
  
  
He didn’t say anything but Stretch could see him start to tear up a bit as the emotions got the better of him. Frowning, he lowered the shirt he was showing to Edge with yet another joke on the front and quietly excused himself. This confused Edge who only nodded as Stretch bustled out of the fitting room (having snagged the ‘family’ size room so that they could both use it at the same time) only to return a few minutes later carrying a new set of clothes, these much more to Edge’s tastes and likings.  
  
  
“Jokes are great and all but these, these will make you look as hot as you are,” Stretch said firmly, causing Edge to chuckle. They took turns putting on the clothing, sheepishly admitting to one another that these were much better than wearing oversized, baggy clothing meant for nonpregnant people. Edge was watching Stretch model an outfit in front of the mirror when he saw his partner pause and put both hands around his middle.  
  
  
“Something wrong, love?”  
  
  
“It’s just… trying this stuff on is making everything feel… a thousand times more real.”  
  
  
“Really? You mean the constant throwing up, mood swings, cravings, swelling everything didn’t make it feel real enough to you?” Edge tossed back at him with a shit-eating grin. Stretch rolled his eyes but smiled, lightly shoving him.  
  
  
“Nah, that told me that babies were coming but this… kind feels like putting a nail on the wall, that this is really happening. That we’re…”  
  
“Going to be parents?” He finished softly, standing up and mirroring his position from earlier, wrapping his arms around Stretch from behind and watching their reflection in the mirror, more specifically, their swollen middles side by side.  
  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
  
Smiling, Edge pressed kisses over and over to Stretch’s skull until he was laughing and pushing him away. “Indeed, this does make it feel more ‘real’ but, I think that we’re already damn good parents!”  
  
  
Snorting, Stretch shook his head. “Edge, how can we be good parents yet? They haven’t even been born yet. Hell, we haven’t even felt them kick solidly just yet.”  
  
  
“I know! It’s just…” Edge took another look at their reflection, smiling warmly.  
  
  
“I think we’re going to do great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by http://archiveofourown.org/users/WaspAnon
> 
> Also! Here's her tumblr! https://bumblebeekitten.tumblr.com/


End file.
